I'm Back
by Egyptian Lotus
Summary: Takes place after Fright Night movie Alissa and Piper, both 21 and fresh out of college, move to Vegas, because of Alissa's Aunt Jane. While there they meet Jerry and Peter and are thrown into a situation they never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable from FRIGHT NIGHT. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1**

"I am so glad we have finally moved out, Piper," I say to my best friend of 11 years.

"I know," she grins. "And we have this cute little apartment, we've finished college, life is great."

"Yeah, but now we have to find jobs," I sigh.

"Don't be a downer, Alissa," Piper laughs. "We'll get jobs. You just got a Master's in journalism in 4 years, I think you'll be safe."

I smile, "I guess so. I'll get us a newspaper tomorrow."

"Okay, but I don't think I'll find any art jobs in the paper," Piper says.

"No, but you might find galleries," I tell her.

She just shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "Let's go start moving in our stuff."

"I don't want to," Piper groans.

"Too bad. You are the one who decided to bring her closet," I say.

"Oh, because you didn't," Piper rolls her eyes.

I just look at her, "Come on. Let's go."

It was about our fifth time going up and down the stairs, when the apartment door across from ours opened.

It was the first sign of life we had seen all day.

We weren't expecting who came out of the apartment, though.

It was a very hot guy. Piper looked at him and giggled.

"Hello," he spoke. His voice was smooth and deep. He was so handsome.

"Hi," Piper giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Alissa. This is my friend Piper. We just moved into apartment 4b.

"Good to know. I'm 4a," he smiles. "Do you girls need any help?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. I think we've got it," I smile.

"Alissa, don't be silly. We could use the help. We still have several boxes. The heavy ones, too! I'm sure a nice strong man like…, I don't know your name!" Piper realizes.

"Jerry," he smiles. "I'll help. It will save you ladies some time."

With Jerry helping, we got done in half the time. After he was done helping us, Jerry disappeared.

"Weird," I muttered.

"Who cares? He's hot," Piper grins.

I roll my eyes, "You need to keep your hormones in check. You're drooling like a dog."

"I am not a dog," she frowns.

I sigh and shake my head.

It was about 4 ours after we got here, and we hadn't even made a dent in everything we had to unpack.

"I'm bored. Let's do something," Piper complains coming into my room.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she sighs. "Anything."

"Let's go to a casino," I suggest.

"Okay," she says getting excited. "I can't wait. I want to gamble."

"Of course you do," I laugh.

"You can't tell me you wanted to move to Vegas to NOT gamble," Piper says.

"We moved because my cousin Charlie and Aunt Jane live out here," I say. "She got us a good deal on an apartment."

"No offense, but your aunt is a little weird," Piper laughs. "She told me not to invite anyone in our apartment."

"There are a lot of creepy people in Vegas. She's just trying to look out for us," I tell her.

"Well, we're going to have to invite people in here sometime," Piper says. "We will make friends, hopefully meet some nice guys, like the one who lives across from us. I call dibs."

"He's a little too old for me. You can have him," I tell her.

"'Age is but a number,'" she quotes. "Now, let's go gamble."

We went to the first casino we came upon. It was called The Love Bug. How awkward! But, Piper was all for it.

"It's so cute," she says.

I roll my eyes and tag along behind her.

We were stopped at the door. Apparently we didn't look 21. We showed I.D. and continued on our way.

I was just ready to gamble. I headed straight for a slot machine.

"I am going to look around," Piper tells me.

"Sure, whatever," I say now fully concentrating on playing slots.

She snorts and walks away.

A guy sits down beside me at the slots.

I glance over as I am waiting for the machine to warm up.

"Hey," he grins.

He has short brown hair. He's probably in his fifties. But, he's kind of cure in a nerdy way.

"Hi," I smile.

"Can I get you a drink? I have gambled away nearly all my money tonight. I'd rather spend the rest of it on a pretty lady," the man flirts.

I rolled my eyes, "Apple martini and a shot of whiskey sour."

"My kind of woman," he grins.

I was playing vigorously when he returned.

"Jeez, you're good at this," he says.

"I know," I laugh. I take my shot of whiskey sour from him and down it. Then I take my martini. I sip on it.

"How's it coming?" he asks.

"I've made $1,000," I say.

His mouth drops open, "Damn girl."

I laugh, "I'm very good at slots."

"I see," he says.

"My mom and aunt Jane took me on my 21st birthday to gamble. I've been addicted to slots ever since," I explain.

"Well, you've certainly mastered it," he says.

"I know," I grin. "Now, if you'll leave me alone, I can get back to my winning."

I made over $2,000 at the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke to the annoying beeping of my alarm. _Ew we have to start looking for jobs today._ I think as I get out of bed.

I walk out of my room and look around the apartment.

"Alissa must still be asleep," I say to myself.

I walk over to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. I grab the paper Alissa left on the table and start flipping through it while I wait for the coffee to finish.

"Let's see what kind of job I can find," I say aloud. _Or more like what job can I get with my degree._

"Morning, Piper," Alissa says taking a seat at the table.

"Morning, Alissa," I say setting the paper down.

"What an exciting first night in Vegas," she says with a smile.

"I guess, but never again am I going to gamble. I barely won and it's a waste of money," I say getting up and seeing if the coffee is done.

"In my defense it was your suggestion to go out last night," Alissa says walking over to me.

"I know and it was fun, but it just wastes money, money I really don't have," I say pouring a glass of coffee.

"I bet you'll do it again," she says.

I don't respond.

"You want a cup of coffee?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Sure," she says sitting back down at the table.

I pour her a glass as well and then add milk and sugar to both of them.

_Thank goodness we also thought to go grocery shopping yesterday as well._ I think as I hand her a cup and sit down.

"Thanks," she says.

"You're welcome," I reply.

"Sod did you see any interesting jobs in the paper?" she asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nope, but I really didn't get much of a chance to look through it," I say.

"Mmm," is all she says.

"You know we should go visit your aunt and cousin some point this week," I say after a while of silence.

She just looks at me.

"What?" I ask. "I mean after all she got us this apartment, and I'm sure they would like seeing you because it's been awhile," I say.

She sighs, "You're right. I will call her later and ask if we can come over sometime this week."

I just smile.

"Ooh!" Alissa exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"There is an open journalist position for the Vegas Daily," she says excitedly.

"Cool," I say. "YOU should go and see if you can get an interview," I encourage.

"I think I will," she says with a smile.

"Well you found at least one opportunity, now I just need to find one," I say finishing off my coffee.

"We'll find you one," she says optimistically.

"Hopefully," I say although not to optimistic about it.

"We will," she says standing up. "Hey, I am going to go get a shower and then I Think I am going to head over to the Vegas Daily and see about getting an interview," she says walking away.

I smile. _At least she took my advice. _

I grab the paper and begin looking through it again.

"If all else fails I could always work as a waitress or at a grocery store or something like that, until I can find a job to go with my degree," I say aloud in frustration.

After looking through the job section of the newspaper for the tenth time, I slam it down in frustration.

I get up and poor myself another cup of coffee and then head over to the couch and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels and stop on a rerun of Full House.

Soon after Alissa comes out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"What are you watching?" she asks as she sits down beside me.

"Full House," I reply sipping my coffee.

"I figure you didn't find anything in the paper," she says looking at me.

"What makes you say that?" I say and then realize how angry that sounded.

"That," she says in a triumphant smile.

I roll my eyes still annoyed with the paper.

"As I said before don't worry you'll find something," she says patting my shoulder.

I let out a sigh.

"I know," I say setting my coffee on the table. "So about last night," I say changing the subject.

"What about last night?" Alissa questions.

"$2,000," I exclaim. "You lucky son of a gun!"

She smiles widely, "Yeah, well, what can I say. Where did you get off to last night anyway?" she questions.

"I wanted to try other things besides the slot machines," I say with a shrug. "In my defense, when I found you again, you were talking with a man and having fun, so I figured you would come and look for me when you were done, and you did."

She laughs and blushes a little.

"Was he nice?" I ask curiously.

"He was interesting," she says and then glances at the TV. "Ooh, I love this episode!" she exclaims.

I mentally roll my eyes and then laugh_. I guess that's the end of that topic._ I think as we turn to watch the TV.

Once the episode is over, Alissa jumps up from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Wow, it's already 1:30!" she exclaims.

"Really?" I ask standing up from the couch realizing I was still in my pajamas.

"Mhmm," she answers.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed for the day," I say starting to walk to my room.

"I am going to go out and see about that job interview," she calls and I turn around. "I don't know when I will be back, because I think I might go back to the casino."

"Okay," I say and soon she is out the door_. Probably going to see if she can find that guy_. I think as I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. _I really hope nothing happens to her_. I think as my thoughts start to wonder. _I mean I have heard terrible stories of girls alone at places_. I hurry and rid myself of those thoughts. _She is smarter than that_. I think as I hop into the shower.

Once I finish in the shower I turn the water off and get out.

Once I finish my hair and everything I look at the clock and see it is now 2:30.

"Now what to do?" I ask aloud as I walk into the living room. "Let's see what movies do I have," I say going over to where the DVD's are.

"Let's se how about…hmm," I say looking though them. "Pirates of the Caribbean sounds good," I say and pick up the first one and put it into the DVD player.

I sit on the couch and press play and begin to watch the movie.

Once the movie is over I take the DVD out and shut off the DVD player.

I look at the clock and see it is now 5:00.

_I live in Vegas and have nothing to do._ I think as I walk into the kitchen. _Either Alissa got an interview right away or she has been gambling this whole time._ I think as I start to make myself supper. _Wonder if I should make her something, probably not because I don't know when she'll be home._ I think as I finish my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

As soon as I sit down the door to our apartment opens. I look and see it is Alissa.

"Guess what?" she asks excitedly running over to me.

"What?" I ask although I think I already know the answer.

"I got the job!" she squeals. "They interviewed me right there and then."

"Congratulations," I say with a smile. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," she says sitting down in front of me.

"Did you eat yet?" I ask taking a bit of my sandwich.

"Yeah," she replies. "Hey, after you finish we should go grocery shopping. When we went yesterday we only really bought the essentials."

"Okay," I agree.

Once I am done eating we head out.

Once we get everything we need from the store we go back to our apartment.

"Got to love TV dinners," Alissa says once we reach the door of our apartment.

"Yep," I agree checking my cell phone to see what time it is, 7:00.

Just as we are about to go into our apartment someone steps out of the apartment across from us.

I recognize them as the man we met yesterday, Jerry.

"Hey," he says to us with a slight smile.

"Hi," Alissa and I say in unison.

"Need any help?" he asks.

"Nope, we are good," Alissa says walking into the apartment. I follow behind.

I am just about to close the door when he says hey.

"I was wondering if you two would maybe like to be shown around since you are new to Vegas and all," he says.

"What do you think?" I turn and ask Alissa who is putting groceries away.

"You can go, but I think I am going to go out and gamble," she says.

I turn and face him.

"Well?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Then let's go," he says with a smile.

"Ok, umm, Alissa, would you mind putting the groceries away?" I ask setting the bags down.

"Nope, go have fun," she smiles.

"Bye," I say and step out to the hallway where Jerry is waiting.

"You're Piper, right?" he asks as we walk.

"Mmhmm, and your name is Jerry?"

"Yes," he replies.

"So what made you want to move to Vegas?" he asks once we are outside.

"Well, umm, my friends Aunt is a realtor here, and she found us a great deal on an apartment. Plus we just finished college and we wanted to move away," I answer as we begin walking down the street.

"What's your friend's Aunt's name?" he asks curiously.

"Jane," I answer. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he says glancing at me.

_Ok._ I think.

After a little while of walking he begins to point out some attractions and other things.

"Wow," I say looking around at all the buildings.

He stops in front of this club and looks at me. "Want to go in?"

"Uh, sure," I answer and we walk in.

The music is really loud and there are a lot of people dancing.

"Want a drink?" he asks walking over to the bar.

I nod my head yes, and he smiles.

I tell him what I want and he orders them, soon enough we have our drinks.

"Thanks," I say taking a sip. "For showing me around."

"It's no problem," he assures me.

Once we finish our drinks he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"Oh, I can't dance," I say looking down at the floor.

He just smiles and pulls me close to him and before I know it we are dancing.

"Thanks again," I say once we get back to my apartment.

"No problem," he smirks. "I look forward to doing this again some time," he says and then walks into his apartment.

I walk into our apartment and notice she is still not home. _Guess I will just head to bed._ I think and go to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is basically just a filler chapter. Enjoy **

**Chapter 3**

"How did your date go last night?" I ask Piper the following morning, as I get ready for my new job.

"It wasn't a date," Piper says. "I don't know. It was kind of fun."

"Did you kiss?" I ask her.

"No," she blushes.

"Did you want to?" I tease.

She doesn't answer, only blushes.

"You did," I giggle. I glance at the clock. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." It was already 9:30 and I had to be there at 10. I wanted to be early on my first day.

"Good luck," Piper offers.

"Thanks," I wave goodbye.

When I got to the Vegas Daily building, it was only 9:45. So, I went to find Kelly Kane, the editor.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kelly," I say to the receptionist.

"Her office is on the second floor," the receptionist points carelessly towards an elevator.

"Okay," I say.

When I walked out of the elevator I could go either left or right. _Great._

I start wandering left, searching for any signs of Kelly. Or anyone at all really.

Finally, the last door in the hallway said: KELLY KANE. I sigh in relief and knock on the door.

"Just on time," Kelly smiles as she opened the door.

"I would have been here sooner, but your receptionist simply told me you were upstairs. I couldn't find your exact office," I explain.

"Sorry about her," Kelly frowns. "She's been running a lot of errands for me. She is probably having a hard time of it."

I nod.

"Now, I know you're wondering why it is so quiet here," Kelly begins. "The place doesn't actually open until eleven on Sundays. I wanted you to come in early so we could get you set up and I could explain the working of Vegas Daily to you."

"Okay," I nod. "Good to know."

"Your office will actually be down here on the right. You will be our Entertainment writer," Kelly explains.

"Great," I say. This would be a great job for me. I love movies, TV, books… etc.

"Now, you can work here or from home. You are welcome here any time it is open, or if you ask to come early or stay late. Um, I will email you your piece and a deadline. I do not tolerate tardiness. You can either email your finished piece to me, or fax it to me, even print it out and hand it in," Kelly tells me.

I nod, showing her I understand.

"Alright. You're the last door on the right. Fell free to get your office organized how you wish. You will have to set up a login account on your computer. I left instructions on your desk," she says.

"Okay," I smile. "When can I expect to get my first assignment?"

"By the end of today," she smiled.

I nod and head to my office.

I already set up my login info, so now, I really didn't have much to do. I had to wait until I got an assignment. I suppose I could organize the office supplies I was given.

I was a bit OCD, so organizing my office took about two hours. Then, my computer beeped.

I ran over to my computer; I am really excited.

It is an e-mail from Kelly with my first assignment.

_Eek. My first assignment! I am so excited. I can't believe it. _

I quickly read over what Kelly wrote.

**Alissa:**

** There is an art gala this Saturday at 1 p.m. in the warehouse on Palm Avenue. Attend and write up an article on it. Thanks and good luck.**

_I should tell Piper about this._ I think to myself. _Maybe she could submit a piece of her work._

After I write down the details of the e-mail, I gather up my stuff and head out.

I pass Kelly in the hallway and wave.

"Have a good day," she calls.

"You, too," I reply.

When I get home, Piper isn't there.

I just shrug, maybe she went to look for a job.

I made myself some lunch. It was only 12:00, but there was no reason for me to have stayed at the office.

It was nearing five o'clock before Piper got home.

I had been laying, practically half asleep, on the couch. The opening of the door startles me.

"Hey," she says as she walks in.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"At Jerry's," Piper blushes. "We had lunch."

"Uh huh," I say.

"Honestly," she laughs.

"We're going out again this weekend," she sighs happily.

"Really?" I ask. "You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"Yeah," she giggles. "He's so nice."

"Just be careful, yeah?"

"I will."

"Good."

"Oh, there is an art gala this Saturday. I think you should enter some of your work. You could get good money here. And I have to write an article on it, so I can advertise your piece," I smile eagerly at her.

"I'll think about it," she shrugs.

"You are really good," I tell her. "You just need to get a little confidence."

"I know," Piper says. "I'll try."

The rest of the night was pretty boring. Piper and I did, however, have a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review we would like to hear what you all think of the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night, but I do own the characters you do not recognize and the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ooo, it looks like you took my advice about the Art Gala," I hear Alissa say from behind me.

I turn around from my easel and look at her. "Yes, but I am still not sure if I am going to do it," I say, "It all depends on whether I like how this turns out or not." I say gesturing toward the unfinished painting.

"I am sure it will turn out fine," she says walking to stand by my side, "What are you painting anyway?" she asks curiously.

"Remember that pound in my backyard, back home?" I ask her, as I turn back to face my easel.

"Hmm," she thinks about it for a minute, "The one with the ducks and the gorgeous weeping willow?"

"Yes, that one," I say.

"I loved that," she says and I can see she is picturing it in her mind.

"Me too," I say and pick up my brush and continue to paint.

There are a few minutes of silence, but it is broken as Alissa's cellphone starts to ring.

"Are you going to get that?" I ask her as it rings for the third time.

"Yeah, once I find it," she says and then runs back to her bedroom.

I just sigh and continue to paint.

"Yes, I will be in soon. This is exciting, thank you. Goodbye," I hear Alissa say as she walks back in to the room.

"So who was that?" I ask as I continue to paint.

"Well, I get to do the article advertising for the Gala," she says with a smile.

"Cool," I reply, "Does that mean you have to go into work?" I ask.

"Nah, I can do it from here and then email it to my boss," she answers taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"That is nice," I reply concentrating on my painting.

"Mmhmm," she agrees. I glance over and she that she has her laptop out.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Sure," I say as I hear her stand up.

She hands me a mug about ten minutes later. "Thank you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replies and then walks back over to her seat at the table, "So how do you feel about Jerry?" she asks all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, while setting down my paintbrush.

"Like do you actually have feelings for him? Are you starting to like him? What is he like?" she ask all at once.

"Umm," I say thinking for a minute, "Well I have only just met him, so I can't say that I like him. I might however be slowly developing I guess you could call it a crush," I say and then laugh at myself for sounding like I am a little girl, "I don't know," I say honestly."

She looks at me for a moment, "So what is he like?" she asks again.

"He is nice," I say, "But he is a little strange."

"How so?" she asks curiously.

"Well, for one he has thick black curtains up all over his apartment, not even an ounce of light can come in," I say.

"How is that weird?" Alissa questions.

"I don't know, but have you noticed that we only ever run into him towards nightfall?" I ask, feeling stupid because this stuff doesn't seem like a big deal, but it bothers me.

"You were just over at his apartment the other day, _during_ the afternoon," she reminds.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but I had asked him if he wanted to go out and do something, but he said no."

"Ok…" Alissa says looking at me, "Why did he say no?"

"That is what bothers me," I say turning around in my seat to face her, "He didn't give me a reason; he just said that no he didn't want to."

"Maybe he was tired or something, and besides didn't you have a nice time just hanging out in his apartment?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, "And you are probably right maybe he was just tired or something," I say, although I do little to convince myself.

"Mhmm," she says her attention now drawn back to her laptop.

I just shake my head and continue on with my painting.

After working for quite some time I stretch and look at the clock on the stove and see that it is now 5:00.

_Wow I have been working on this painting for a little over 5 hours._ I think as I look at it._ This looks better than I thought it would. A couple more hours and I should be done. _I think with a smile.

I stand up and look around and then realize that Alissa is nowhere to be seen.

"Alissa," I call walking back to the hallway, "Alissa are you here?" I question.

When I get no response, I shrug and make my way to the kitchen.

_How could I have not noticed she left? _I wonder as I get a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with water.

"Hey, I'm back," I hear Alissa call. I turn around to see her shutting the door, "And I brought pizza," she says with a smile.

"How long have you been gone and when did you leave?" I ask as she places the pizza on the table.

"I have only been gone for like an hour," she answers, "I told you I was leaving but you were too caught up in your painting."

"oh," I say, "I didn't even hear the door close."

"You were really into it," She says walking over to my easel, "This looks great!" she exclaims, "I can't believe that you are painting this from memory."

"Thank you," I say with a smile, "A couple more hours and I should be done."

"Are you going to submit it to the Gala?" she asks as she walks over to the cabinets and gets plates down.

"Yeah, I think I am. Did you get your advertisement article done?" I ask as I sit at the table.

"Yep," she replies as she walks over and sits down. She opens the box and grabs a piece of pizza, I do as well.

"You know you should call your Aunt Jane tonight and see if we could stop by for a visit this weekend," I suggest.

"Ok, I will call her after we eat," she says.

Once we are done we clean up the dishes and then put the rest of the pizza into the refrigerator. Alissa sits down on the couch and turns the TV on, while I go back to my easel.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask.

She turns around and looks at me confused.

"To call your Aunt?" I say.

"Oh, you're right," she says jumping up from the couch.

She walks back into her bedroom, and then after a few minutes she walks back out.

"She would like us to come over and visit Friday," Alissa says.

"I hope I get my painting finished by tonight then," I say returning my full attention back to it.

"I am sure you will, and it is not like we are going to be there until real late tomorrow," Alissa says.

I don't say and anything, I just concentrate on painting.

Finally a little after two hours later I finish. I look and see that it is now 8.

"Are you done yet?" Alissa asks turning around on the couch to look at me.

"Yep," I say happily.

"I want to see!" she says excitedly while running over to me.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, "It is beautiful, it is exactly how I remember it!"

"Thank you," I say happy that she likes it.

"I am sure someone will want to buy it," she says encouragingly.

"Let's hope," I say.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful. I watch a little TV with Alissa and then head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Piper, we are leaving. Are you ready?" I yell.

"Yes, Alissa, calm down," Piper sighs.

"I hate being late for things. You know this. Why must you always be late?" I complain.

"Shut up," Piper yells. "Alright. I'm ready, your highness. Let's go."

"Thank you. My aunt and cousin are expecting us," I say.

"I understand," she says.

Charlie and my aunt were living in a settlement outside of Las Vegas. They had lived closer before, but they made a sudden move last year.

It took us about an hour to get to their house.

"Oh, Alissa, it's been so long," my aunt came running out of the house when we pull up to the house. "And, Piper, it's been even longer."

She hugs the both of us, and yells for Charlie.

"Hey, Ali, Piper. Long time no see," Charlie says.

"Congratulations on graduating high school. Though I heard you had to go to summer school," Piper teases him.

"Yes, some unfortunate happenings forced me to miss the end of the year," Charlie says.

"Ah," Piper grins. "Did they involve a girl?"

"You could say that. Would you like to meet her?" Charlie grins.

"She lives with you?" I ask.

"Yes," Charlie says.

"Wow, Aunt Jane, you're a little lenient," I tell her.

"He is 18 now," she says. "Besides, they are responsible. I trust them."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

We begin walking to the house.

Charlie and Piper walk into the house ahead of us.

"Don't get me wrong," Aunt Jane says. "I know they are having sex. I just think they're being smart about it."

"Oh," I nod.

"So, speaking of sex, you getting any?" she asks.

"Aunt Jane!" I laugh.

"Well, are you?" she asks.

"No," I mutter. "You?"

"Nope," she sighs. "I am taking a break from guys. I keep getting jerks or nutters," she mutters.

"Ooh, that sucks. I did meet this guy. I just, don't know if I want to go for it or not," I say as we enter the living room where Charlie and Piper are now sitting with a girl who I am assuming is Charlie's girlfriend.

"Why?" Aunt Jane asks.

"Why what?" Charlie asks as we sit down.

"Alissa met a man. But, she doesn't know if she wants to go for it or not," Jane relays.

"Why not?" Charlie's girlfriend asks. "I'm Amy, Charlie's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I say. "Well, he's like 20 years my senior. Don't get me wrong. He was nice and hot. I just don't know if I am into that."

"What's his name?" Jane asks. She almost sounds suspicious.

"See, I met him at a Casino. I don't really know his name," I shrug. "I only met him once. And I don't have any means of contacting him, so I will probably never see him again."

"Oh, no," Jane frowns. "Well, maybe that is for the best. I just heard this horrifying story on the news about a woman who met an older man."

"What happened?" I ask.

"She was attracted to him, naturally. They started going out. Her son found out a secret about him. He tried to warn her, and then even his girlfriend was in on it. She tried to warn the mother, too. But, the mother was stubborn. She just wouldn't listen. It got them into a life threatening situation. The girl nearly died, actually they all nearly died."

"Sounds depressing," I say.

"Sounds like the woman was stupid not stubborn," Piper says.

Charlie snorts. "She should have listened to the son. Not that he would say I told you so or anything."

"Sure he wouldn't," Amy laughs. "I think I read that he did."

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're missing something?" I whisper to Piper.

"All the time," she says.

"I just meant right now, but okay," I shrug.

"Oh, well, yes to that, too," she replies.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Jane asks.

"Uh, iced tea if you have it," Piper says.

"Coffee," I say.

"Cream or sugar?" Jane asks.

"Cream, please," I say.

"Sugar in your iced tea?" Jane asks Piper.

"Yes, please," she answers.

"That will be right out," Jane says.

"So, how has your summer's been?" I ask Charlie and Amy.

"Uneventful," Charlie says truthfully. "Honestly, though, we are both glad for it."

"Really? The summer after my senior year in high school is wild, but I won't get into that," Piper says. "I don't think your mother would appreciate me telling you those stories."

"Well, that just makes me want to hear them more," Charlie says.

I laugh, "You know, Piper met an older man, too."

"Really?" Jane asks as she comes back with our drinks.

"He is just a friend. He lives in the next door apartment. He seems like an okay guy," Piper shrugs.

"Just remember what I said about older guys," Jane warns.

We both nod.

"That was an interesting trip. Your aunt is very… untrusting," Piper says as we make it back to our apartment.

"I know. And that story she told. What was with that? I never heard anything about it. I think that would have been made a little more public," I say.

"True," Piper agrees.

"Well, I am headed to bed," I say.

"Me, too," Piper agrees. "It's been a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, college is getting very busy, but we would really appreciate it if you would all ****review**** :). We would like to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews as well :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fright Night, but we do own anything you do not recognize. **

**Chapter Six**

"Piper, are you ready yet? The Gala starts at 7 but we have to be there at 6, especially you since you have to set up your painting," I hear Alissa call.

"Yes, just give me five minutes!" I call from the bathroom.

"It is 5:30 now and it takes, almost twenty to thirty minutes to get there!"

I let out a sigh and quickly finish my makeup. Once I am done, I exit the bathroom.

"There, I am ready. Are you happy now?" I ask annoyed as I make my way to the living room, where Alissa is standing by the door.

"Yes," she smiles, "Now let's go!" she orders.

I grab my painting from the easel and make my way over to the door. Once I reach the door, I put on my black heels and follow Alissa out of the apartment.

We reach the warehouse at exactly 6. Once we park the car we get out.

"Are you ready for this?" Alissa asks me as we walk to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Ready as I will ever be," I say and take a deep breath.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous," she says, stopping as we reach the entrance. She turns and faces me. "Your painting is great. I am sure people are going to like it. Don't sell yourself so short," she says with a smile, and pats my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks," I say with a smile feeling a little more confident, "How are you not nervous? This is going to be your first major article. Are you not afraid of messing up?" I ask.

"Nah," she says with a big smile, "I am so ready for this."

I let out a little laugh in response. "You are very confident, you know that?" I say.

"I know," she says with an even bigger smile, "Now let's go!" she says grabbing my arm and dragging me into the building. I hang on to my painting tightly not wanting to drop it.

"I am sorry but the gala doesn't start until 7," a lady standing at the door with a clipboard says to us.

"I am here as a reporter for the Vegas Daily," Alissa says showing the woman her I.D. for the paper, "And she is here to set up her painting," Alissa informs the woman.

"Name?" she asks turning her attention to me.

"Piper Lewis," I answer.

She looks through the papers attached to her clipboard, which I am assuming is a list.

"Ah, Piper Lewis," she reads, "If you will follow me, I will take you to where you need to set up your painting," she says and begins walking.

Alissa and I follow behind her.

"Here we are, just make sure you are set up by 7," she says.

"Ok," I say beginning to take my painting out of the carrying case I have it in.

"Nice painting," she says looking at it.

"Thank you," I say with a smile and then she leaves.

"See, she liked it and I am sure everyone else will too," Alissa says with her hands on her hips and an 'I told you so' look on her face.

"We will truly see once the people arrive," I say as I put my painting onto the easel that is provided.

Alissa rolls her eyes and grabs a hold of my arm. "Come on let's go mingle with the artist that are here," she says as she begins pulling me toward a group of people.

"I don't want to, and the only reason you do is because of your article you have to do," I say, while planting my feet firmly on the ground so she can't pull me.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to be antisocial either and neither should you," she says giving a hard tug on my arm which almost makes me lose my balance.

I let out an annoyed sigh but this time follow willingly.

I do not really talk much to the other artist but we all do show each other our paintings, which was nice and they were really good.

Finally 7:00 rolls around and the guests start arriving.

I make my way to stand by my painting, leaving Alissa to mingle with the guests and everyone else on her own.

"That is a very lovely painting. Are you the artist?" An elderly woman asks.

"Yes I am, and thank you," I say with a smile.

"I must say you did an excellent job. Did you paint this from a picture, and if so where was it taken?" she questions, turning her attention away from my painting to look at me.

"Umm, actually I painted it from memory. That is actually my backyard, well was my backyard until I moved here," I explain.

"That is amazing, what a beautiful place and an excellent memory you must have," she compliments with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I say, delighted that she liked it.

"You are very welcome, a good artist deserves to know they are good," She says with a smile and then walks away.

_She was so sweet and what a nice thing to say._ I think as I look around the building at all the different people.

I spot Alissa by one of the catering people. I see her grab a glass of champagne from his tray and then make her way to a large group of people.

She begins talking with them and then I notice her take a few pictures.

"Lovely painting," I hear someone say.

"Yes very," another person agrees.

I look and see it is a younger couple.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You are welcome," the man says with a smile of his own. He then grabs his wife's hand and they make their way through the crowd to another piece of art.

***Jerry's POV***

I look at the clock on my wall and see it is 8:00. The art gala had started an hour ago but it was still too light for me to go outside.

I grab my suit jacket from the couch and then exit my apartment.

I had heard the girls talking about the gala for the past week and I thought that it would be the perfect time to observe Piper from afar, to see how she does around people and such. I don't really care about Alissa, but since they are friends I need to see how much of an obstacle that is going to provide for me.

I make it out of the apartment building and to my truck in no time. I quickly climb in, start it up, and begin driving to the warehouse where the gala is being held.

By the time I arrive at the warehouse it is 8:30.

I park in the parking lot, exit my car, and then make my way into the building.

As soon as I enter the building I look around. There are a ton of people here, but I spot Piper in no time.

She is standing by her painting looking around the room.

_She doesn't seem like a people person, so that could work to my advantage. _I think with a smirk. _Poor girl, if only she knew the plans I have for her. _

"Would you like a drink, sir?" someone asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

I look to see it is one of the caterers who had spoken.

"No thanks," I reply and she quickly walks away.

I look around and soon spot her friend Alissa talking to a group of people while writing things down in a notebook occasionally.

_That is right, she works for the paper. _I think as I make my way closer to Piper, but making sure she doesn't see me at the same time.

"What a lovely painting dear!" an elderly man compliments.

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

_Apparently she doesn't take compliments well. _I think as I watch her shift uncomfortably, although it is just slightly and to a normal person they would think she is shifting her weight, but I can hear her heart rate increase.

"You're welcome dear," he says and then walks away.

I watch as she blushes and pushes the hair out of her face.

_She looks so uncomfortable in this large group of people. Even when she is with me she is extremely shy and self-conscious. _I think. _I will have to change that, well at least when she is around me anyway. This is good around the other people and since she is such a wallflower she probably doesn't really now anyone in this city. Yes, this will definitely work to my advantage. _I think as I smirk.

I walk away from her to the opposite side of the room and look at a few paintings as I go, so I blend in. I finally end up at the wall and lean against it while still watching and listening to Piper, while occasionally doing the same with Alissa.

After a while I see Alissa leave and glance at my cellphone to see it is now 10:00 PM.

_I wonder when this is over. _I think as I look around.

Finally after what seems like forever, people begin packing up.

I spot Piper and she that she is already packed up and heading out the door.

_Time to go. _I think as I begin to make my way out of the building.

***Piper's POV***

_I am glad that, that is over. _I think as I close my car door and start my car up.

I glance at the clock on the radio and see that is midnight.

_Wow, who knew a gala could last that long, although they could for all I know, I mean that was my first one. _I think as I drive.

Finally, I reach our apartment building and park in the parking lot.

Once parked, I hop out of the car, and grab, my painting.

The only reason I have the car is because Alissa left early and said she was going to take a cab.

I quickly make my way to the apartment building. Once I am inside, I hurry up the stairs to our floor.

As I reach our door, someone's voice stops me.

I turn around to see that it is Jerry.

"Hi," I smile.

"Out a little late aren't we?" he asks as he walks over to me.

"Well, I had this art gala and it just got done a little while ago," I explain.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"Well umm, I think it went ok. People seemed to like my painting now I just have to see if anyone will want to buy it," I say.

"I am sure someone will," he says reassuringly as he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I say and I can feel myself blush.

"No problem," he says with a smile. "I know it is late but would you like to come over?" he questions.

"Umm…" I start to say but then take a moment to think about it.

_What harm could it do? _I think as I look at the ground. _I would only make sure I stayed for a little bit. _

"Yeah that would…." I start to say but am cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help with something Piper," Alissa says.

"Oh ok," I say. "Just give me a second," I tell her and she nods her head and closes the door.

_Well so much for going over to his apartment. _I think.

"Hey, I am sorry but she said she needs my help so maybe next time," I tell Jerry.

"That is alright, I understand," he says. "Are we still on for tomorrow though?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" I say with a smile.

"Alright, I will be over at 8:00 tomorrow night to pick you up," he says and then walks back over to his apartment and goes inside.

"Ok," I say excitedly and then open the door to our apartment and step inside. "What did you need help on?" I ask Alissa as I walk over to the kitchen table where she is sitting.

"With my article, I haven't interviewed you yet or got a picture of your art work," she explains.

"Oh, ok. Well then let's get this interview started," I say.

"Alright," she says and begins asking me questions.

Once she is done with everything she needs to ask me and takes a picture of my piece, it is 2:00 in the morning.

"I am going to be," I say as I yawn.

"Alright, goodnight," Alissa calls as I walk to my room.

"Night," I call back as I reach it.

I open the door to my room, step insides, quickly change into my night clothes, and then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I finish brushing my teeth I go back to my room and flop down on my bed. Soon enough sleep finds me.


	7. Chapter 7

I rush into work the day after the art gala to turn in my first assignment. I want to make sure it's in on time. I spent all night editing and revising. I had to have done it at least ten times. It shouldn't have any mistakes.

"Congratulations," my boss says walking into my office.

"Pardon?" I ask confused.

"Your article. It was really good. Spectacular for your first article. Though I suppose you've written before. It's just your first article here. Well, you've made a great first impression," she smiles.

"Thank you," I grin. "I spent a lot of time revising."

"I meant the content, not the grammar."

"Oh," I blush. "Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome. I've emailed you your next assignment. It's not due until next week. So take some time to work on it and have enough time to relax," she instructs.

"Will do," I nod.

I go home after lunchtime, because there really was no point in me staying any later. My assignment wasn't due for a while and it was on a town event that wasn't happening until next weekend.

Piper isn't here, which surprises me. She's always home, since she works from here. Maybe she's speaking with someone about buying her painting or something. I shrug and go turn on the TV.

After fifteen minutes of channel surfing, I give up. There is absolutely nothing on TV. I sigh and look at the time; it's only 2:00.

I groan, and then I smile, realizing I still had that $2,000 from that first night at the casino. I think I'll go gamble it away, maybe win some more money. Who knows?

I go to my closet to try and find the perfect outfit. I want something flashy, but nothing too revealing. Who knows, maybe I can attract some male attention while I'm out. It's definitely been too long since my last boyfriend.

I sigh and decide my closet needs to be restocked; maybe I'll use the money I win today, if I win that is, to replenish my poor, barren closet.

I notice a casino on the way to the one we had gone to previously and decide to stop there instead. It's closer, and I haven't been there yet.

I show my I.D. at the entrance and head straight towards the slots.

I am at it for hours, winning a couple hundred dollars, but spending more. I decide I need a break and head to the door. I show my I.D. again and order an apple martini. I feel like relaxing tonight and that's just what I need.

"Thank you," I smile graciously at the bartender.

"Welcome, ma'am," he grins, dipping his head politely before turning to his next customer.

I sigh. I don't appreciate the ma'am, but I guess he was just being polite.

I sip the last of my drink and head back to the slot machines.

I am starting to lose interest in what I'm doing when someone sits down beside me.

"Fancy seeing you here," a male voice directs towards me.

I turn to see the man I met in the casino that first night.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Peter Vincent, at your service," he grins.

"Peter Vincent," I murmur. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

He shrugs, "Maybe it's just one of those names."

"Maybe," I frown, not really believing him.

"Winning anything tonight?"

"Not really. A couple hundred, but I've already put five in."

"Not too bad. Usually I don't get anything back," Vincent chuckles.

"Mr. Vincent, do you have a purpose for talking to me?" I ask him.

"No, not really," he shrugs. "I just like talking to a beautiful woman."

I blush. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," he laughs. "It's the truth."

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I put on shows at casinos in the Las Vegas area," he smiles. "Tonight, I perform here."

"Really?" I ask. "What kind of performance?"

"Magic."

"Really?" I question.

"Oh, yes. Very much so. You would enjoy it, I think," he smiles. "You should come see it tonight at 8."

"Oh, well, I don't know…," I trail off.

"You think about it. It's here in the main event room, at 8. Here," he says pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket. "This is a VIP ticket, front row seating, and back stage access after the show. Feel free to use it."

"Thanks," I smile at him. It really is very generous of him, even if he is just trying to hit on me and get in my pants.

"I should go. My… associates… would probably like to rehearse a bit before the show. I hope to see you there," he kisses my hand and struts away.

I am pretty sure I'm blushing. Something I never do. I frown at myself and decide to head home. It's only 5, I have some time to decide if I should go see Peter Vincent's show or not.

"Where have you been?" Piper asks as I walk through the door.

"Oh, I went to a casino I found just down the road," I shrug. "I'm thinking about going back tonight."

"Oh," she frowns.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Don't you think you spend too much time gambling?" she asks.

"It's the second time," I roll my eyes.

"Fine," she concedes. "I am going out with Jerry tonight."

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" I ask her. I didn't like that guy.

"He's really nice. Why don't you like him?" she questions.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just… get a bad vibe from him," I tell her honestly.

"A bad vibe?" she scoffs. "If that's what we're basing things on these days, you should have listened to me about the last five guys you brought home."

"Exactly, they were all nasty people," I tell her. "You're only proving my point."

She sighs, "Just, trust me on this one. I don't get that vibe at all. I just think you don't like him, so you don't want me to like him."

"Of course that's not it," I sigh. "I'm just telling you how I feel. I hope you have fun tonight."

"You, too," she smiles. "I'm headed for the shower. He's picking me up at six."

I head into my room, laying the ticket to Peter's show on my bed. I just stare at it for a couple minutes, trying to decide what to do.

"You know what?" I say out loud. "I'm going to go. Why not? I'm a grown woman. I can have a little fun if I want. Who knows, maybe Peter will turn out to be a great guy."

I smile and head to my closet. I need something to wear. Something fancy, but not over the top. Hmm, what should I wear? I muse.

"Perfect," I murmur as my eyes fall on an outfit hanging near the back of my closet.

I lay it out on my dresser. I want to take a shower before I change. It is only five, so I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes, promising just to rest for a minute or two.

I am startled awake by a knock on my bedroom door.

I look at my clock, it's a little after six.

"Alissa, I'm leaving," I hear Piper call. "I'll be home later. If you're even here."

"Okay," I reply. I sit up and frown. I guess I nodded off. Oh, well. Now, I'm well rested and ready to head out to the casino.

After, I take a shower, that is.

I arrive at the casino at a little after seven. I didn't know if I should be there or not. The outfit I had chosen was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white knit top that I paired with a black crop underneath. I am wearing a pair of glittery white heals to match.

I sigh and ask the nearest worker for directions to the main event room. He kindly points and tells me it is straight down the main hallway.

"Thank you," I say politely and continue on. I found the room and show my ticket. They direct me to a front row seat and tell me someone will take me backstage after the show.

I thank them as well and turn to the stage.

Well. That was… a very interesting show. That's all I can say about it. I can't even… begin to describe it. It's something you have to see for yourself. There are simply no words.

"Miss, are you ready to head backstage?" a woman asks.

I nod, "Yes, thank you."

She takes me straight to Peter.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" he asks.

"You look so different. I didn't even know it was you at first," I mutter. His hair was black and long. He suddenly had tattoos and vampire fangs. It was a marvelous transformation.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping you'd figure it out. This is my stage outfit. I like to keep my two lives separate," he grins.

"Of course," I murmur.

"I'm going to head back to my dressing room. To transform back to the Peter you know. Would you like to accompany me?" he asks.

"Sure," I nod. "I'd like to see just how far you went to get to this Peter."

"Are you talking about the tattoos?" he laughs.

I nod, "Have you always had them? Or are they just for show? You've always been wearing long sleeves."

"I guess you'll just have to find out," he grins. He takes my arm and begins leading me away from the stage.

"So, you do this a lot?" I ask him.

"Oh, yes. All the time," he nods. "It brings in great crowds, which means great money."

"Is that why you do it?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I did this for the longest time, for the money. Then, I… had a brief break, where some… crazy shit happened. Now, I love it. It's so… simple. Simple is good," he admits.

"Really? You think that was simple?" I ask amazed. "What you did was… I just don't have a word for it."

"I know," he grins. "I know."

"You're a cocky bastard, aren't you?" I laugh.

"Oh, most definitely," he smirks.

"I like it."

Peter laughs. "I like you. You have no reservations, never embarrassed."

I shrug.

"Well, dear… uh, what's your name?" he asks.

"Alissa," I tell him. I can't remember if I ever told him or not.

"Right, Alissa. Anyway, we are here. You are about to see the magnificent transformation take place. I hope you know, not many people have ever seen this," he informs me. "This is an honor."

"Why are you bestowing this honor upon me?" I ask.

"I like you," he smirks. "I believe I've already said that. Come inside now."

He locks the door to his room behind us.

I raise an eyebrow.

"What? I don't want anyone to walk in while I'm transforming. There are crazy fans out there, you know?" he laughs.

"Uh huh," I mutter. "So, are you going to begin?"

He takes off his wig and runs a hand through his hair, making it look like he just woke up, or he just had sex. Then he pulls out the fangs in his mouth, running his tongue along his teeth. "The cement tastes nasty."

I frown, "That's gross."

"And to think, I have to do this a couple nights a week," he laughs.

Then he begins undressing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, every day Peter doesn't wear these clothes. I have to change," he smirks.

I roll my eyes but allow him to continue. He is well built. He does however have several scars running along his abdomen and dropping down even lower, covered by the pants he still has on.

"See something you like?" he asks.

"Hmm, yeah, though I have seen better. How'd you get those scars?" I ask curiously.

"An unfortunate accident," he murmured. His eyes glaze over and he stares, not seeing, for a minute. He clears his throat, and then begins taking off his pants. "Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me in this state for a while, so I can remove the tattoos."

"Ah, so they aren't real?" I laugh.

"No," he shakes his head.

He grabs a bottle of alcohol and begins rubbing away at the ink.

"Is that drinking alcohol?" I ask.

"Yes," he sighs. "I… used to have a bit of a drinking problem. Okay, it was a big drinking problem. I used this and drank from it, night after night. Now, I just use it to clean the tattoos. I promised not to drink any of it, well, at least not in excess. I still drink."

"Oh," I say. "Well, that's admirable."

"Thanks," he grins. "Want to help?"

I grab another paper towel and tip the alcohol bottle. I work on the opposite arm. Slowly and meticulously rubbing against the ink, watching it smear and fade until nothing remains.

I take a sip out of the bottle of alcohol. I probably shouldn't, I know what can happen here, what will happen here, if we drink too much, but I just can't seem to care.

He grins and takes a sip himself. I continue rubbing away at his arm.

"Finished," I murmur.

"Good," he smiles. "I'm back to just Peter."

"I like, just Peter," I tell him.

"I'm glad," he says, he puts his hand on the back of my head and brings my face closer to his. "I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did.

It was a slow, passionate kiss. One fueled by desire and liquor, but passionate all the same.

The kisses turned hungry.

"What are we doing?" Peter asks breaking away.

"I thought that was rather obvious," I smirk, throwing all caution to the wind. I decided that for the night, just one night, I could just let go, be free.


End file.
